Fashion and clothing retailers may collect the order histories of customers and use the collected histories to make recommendations for subsequent rentals and/or purchases. Knowledge of the clothing that a customer already owns, however, may be difficult for a retailer to obtain. For example, a customer's inventory of clothing may include items acquired from previous time periods and/or other sources. As a result, conventional recommendations may be suboptimal from the perspective of the customer.